Know Your Enemy
by lilkawa
Summary: Harold Saxon wants the Doctor dead, or may be he just wants the TARDIS. Either way somebody is going to get hurt
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

**Know your enemy**

Martha and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS in Martha's flat. "I guess this is goodbye then," she said. "What do you say, one more trip?" the Doctor asked her.

"No," Martha replied

"Why not?" he asked puzzled "I thought you liked it."

"I can't be just a passenger anymore," Martha told him "if that's how you think of me then I'd rather stay here She turned away.

The Doctor looked at her. I really should say something he thought to himself, otherwise she won't travel with me.

Think, he told himself, say something like Martha you've never been just a passenger, give her a key, anything. Say something you stupid man.

Martha walked to her room and changed into a sweat pants and a T shirt, meanwhile the Doctor stood in her living still trying to find the strength either to ask her – nicely – to travel with him or to leave.

The phone rang, Martha came out of her room; looked at the phone and the Doctor.

_'Martha', her mother said, 'it's your mother'. 'I know who this Doctor really is, I know he's dangerous. You're gonna get yourself killed'. 'This information is from Harold Saxon himself'. 'You are not safe'_.

At her mother's words the Doctor turned to Martha, "What? What does she mean?"

"Who is Harold Saxon?"

"Some guy running for prime minister," Martha replied. "He says he knows who I really am," the Doctor was pacing, "but how, and how come I don't know him."

He grabbed Martha, "you should call your mother."

Francine was at home, praying, hoping Martha would return her call. That Doctor was a monster trying to steal her daughter, making her do all kinds of things. When the phone rang, she jumped. "Hello,"

"Mom, it's me,"

"Martha, thank God, are you alright? Is that Doctor with you?"

"Mom calm down," Martha told her

"You said you knew who he really is, tell me"

"Well you've certainly become ruder since you met him; anyway Harold Saxon says that that man who calls himself the Doctor is really an alien."

"Mom, come on be serious," Martha interrupted her mother.

Francine continued, "He is, apparently he is from some place called Gallifrey and his one mission in life is to take over the world and make us all slaves. I know that sounds like Pinky and the Brain but there it is."

"Harold Saxon told you all this?" Martha asked.

"Of course Harold Saxon himself would not talk to me, but while you were running around with the Doctor at the Lazarus do, a man came up to me and told me that Harold Saxon had sent him to warn me about your new boyfriend."

"Don't tell me you believed him," Martha asked

"Why not, some guy whom I have never met, let alone heard you speak of, shows up has you following him like a lovesick puppy doing crazy things and he had a screw driver thingy, besides since you met him you've changed."

"I haven't changed," Martha told her mother.

"You have, the man also said that this Doctor of yours has a blue box in which he travels and also uses it to do weird things."

The Doctor, who was also listening to the call, almost replied weird things indeed. Who was this crazy Harold Saxon?

"Weird things," Martha laughed, "anyway don't worry Mother as you can hear I am at home not travelling around in blue boxes."

She hung up and turned to the Doctor.

"So what have you to say for yourself then? This Saxon person clearly knows you well at least the Gallifrey part."

"Yeah, but how?"

"So Martha it seems we have a mystery on our," he looked around the room "I guess the TARDIS will be safe here while we find out who Harold Saxon is and how he knows me so well." He laughed and rubbed his hands together.

Early the next morning Martha got a call from Tish. "You'll never believe this; I just got a call for an interview with the Saxon campaign team. It's weird because yesterday my boss died – what a creepy old guy - and before I can even think I get a call. Am I lucky or what?"

"You are lucky," Martha told her sister.

"Apparently they were impressed by my work at the Lazarus Laboratories. Enough about me , where did you meet that Doctor? Just the other night you were telling me you never have time to meet guys let alone go out with them."

" I met him after Leo's party and we are, well seeing how it goes."

"You know I can't talk now," Tish told her, "but I expect details later."

"Good luck," Martha told her and hung up.

"I guess that Harold Saxon really knows your family ," the Doctor said when she related the news, "first Francine and now Tish. Maybe we won't have to look for him after all; he may come looking for you."

Martha showed him the Saxon website and they saw pictures of him and his wife, school friends, graduation. "I don't recognise him," the Doctor was looking at the pictures, "yet he knows me, he knows about the TARDIS, he even knows you're my companion."

Later the day Tish came over to Martha's flat. She was surprised to find the Doctor there. "So has he moved in then?" she asked.

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other, "well temporarily."

"Anyway how was the interview?"

"Martha I got the job," "Congratulations," Martha hugged Tish.

"Did you meet the man himself?" the Doctor asked

"No, I'll meet him at the victory party after the elections."

"So he's gonna win then is he?"

"Well it was pretty weird," Tish told them "they didn't even ask me about work. Only about you," pointing at Martha, "and even you," pointing at the Doctor. "Your sister's new boyfriend they called you."

"What did you tell them?" the Doctor asked, "this is really important."

"I said that Martha is a medical student interning at the Royal Hope hospital, as for you well, I said I didn't know about your relationship with my sister."

The Doctor walked to the window and looked out, "I don't suppose they asked you where Martha lived?"

"They did, but before I could answer a sinister looking woman came in and said the interview was over and I had been given the job."

"Is that the woman?" he asked pointing to a blond woman who was walking towards the building.

"Yes," Tish agreed, "but what are they doing here?"

The blond woman was walking and behind her were three men.

"Martha," the Doctor grabbed her hand, "we have to go." Martha pulled Tish and they run into the TARDIS.

"Where did this come from?" Tish asked, "I didn't see it before"

"It sort of blends in," Martha answered her

"COOL."

"Hang on ladies, this may be bumpy."

"We have to make a stop in Cardiff," the Doctor told them

"Why?" Martha asked

"To refuel, meanwhile we have to find out who the blond woman is and how they out about you people. Tish I guess that's your area you are in PR after all."

While they were refuelling, they heard a knock at the door.

"Seriously Martha no wonder you couldn't describe it. This man and his toys are seriously cool," Tish told Martha.

The Doctor walked to the door, a man wearing a Second World War coat stood outside the door.

"Doctor," he said

"Captain," the Doctor replied

"I have been looking for you," the captain said as he entered the TARDIS. He spotted Martha and Tish, "my, my ," he turned to the Doctor."You have certainly changed, who are these beauties?"

"Don't start," the Doctor told him.

Martha and Tish smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service," he saluted.

"Tish and Martha Jones," the Doctor introduced them.

"Wow, Doctor, you are a man of many surprises."

"It's not what you think; anyway you said you were looking for me."

"I knew you'd come back here for fuel so I hang around and here you are although it's taken me centuries. Anyway my people in London tell me that Harold Saxon wants you dead."

"What? Who is he anyway?"

Jack continued, "the story is either he wants you dead or maybe he just wants the TARDIS either way.."

Suddenly the TARDIS began to move.

"WHAT? WHAT?"

Enjoy, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story.

Thank you

Chapter Two

The TARDIS stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"Where are we then?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at his console but all he saw was darkness. "I guess we'll have to go out and investigate."

Jack opened the TARDIS door and got out first. The TARDIS had landed in an alley, so they walked until they came to a shopping area.

"Well we're in London," Jack said, "twenty first century." People were talking on phones, listening to music on iPods, children were running and playing. Everything seemed normal.

"What's the date?"Tish asked.

They walked over to a newspaper vendor.

It was two days to the elections.

"_In this breaking news story Mrs. Francine Jones and her estranged husband Clive have been arrested for assisting a known criminal." _The newscaster was saying. Tish and Martha ran to the front of a nearby electronics shop. _"Francine and Clive Jones met this man Dr. Smith as he calls himself," _a picture of the Doctor was shown on the telly, _"when he befriended their daughter Martha Jones a medical student. Dr. Smith and Miss Jones then proceeded to kidnap and kill twelve school children on whom they were trying to run mind altering experiments. The whereabouts of Dr. Smith and Miss Jones are unknown, however if you see them don't try to apprehend them, they are considered armed with a dangerous blue box. In other news, Prime Minister hopeful Harold Saxon is ahead in the polls..."_

"What are we going to do?" Martha asked Tish.

"First call Leo." They called Leo and found that he was fine hiding out.

"This is more serious than I thought," Jack said, "We have to separate."

"No," Martha and Tish said at once.

"Look Martha, you and the Doctor are wanted criminals. Hide out in the TARDIS while Tish and I go and find out what this Saxon wants."

Tish turned to Martha, "he's right, I have a job with the Saxon campaign they'll let me in and everything."

"No," Martha said, "I am not hiding out."

"But your parents have been arrested, and your sister is wanted for murder. How will they let you in, they'll probably arrest you as soon as you get there."

The Doctor had been silent thinking about how they would be able to get about undetected.

"Perception filters," he said, "let's go back to the TARDIS. I'll get each of us a filter so we'll be virtually unnoticed."

In the TARDIS he gave each of them a key to wear around their necks.

"I thought you were like immortal," Martha told the Doctor, "you being a Time Lord and all."

"Yes, well not really, we are immortal. I mean we regenerate and get new bodies. Essentially we carry the memories but the body is killed."

"Enough about me, how will you get us in Tish?"

"I have some papers to the effect that I work there," Tish said, "but like you said I might be arrested on sight."

"Luckily for us," Jack said, "they didn't put Martha's picture on the telly so only the Doctor may be recognised."

"We'll dress like all those professionals around town and go by the Saxon offices; of course we'll be wearing the perception filters so they won't notice us." They dressed in suits complete with handbags and briefcases. Both Jack and the Doctor complained about the briefcases. Tish told them, "in case we are noticed we want to look ordinary."

They were able to get into the Saxon offices with relative ease; it seemed there was no security there.

In the offices they split up; Tish and Jack went on one side while Martha and the Doctor went on another agreeing to meet in thirty minutes.

Tish looked through the files while Jack hacked into the computer; they found nothing about Saxon that wasn't already on the website.

Meanwhile Martha and the Doctor had found what looked like a boardroom, with a table and four chairs. Otherwise it appeared to be empty. "Martha," the Doctor said, "we need to leave. We need to leave this room right now." They made for the door and found it was locked – "but how?" Martha asked.

They heard a laugh and turned.

Somehow the room had become bigger than it had been before and a man – an old white man – stood there.

"No, it's not possible," the Doctor began

"But it is possible," the man said, he put a finger to his lips, "no need to ask, to wonder to – I will explain, sit." He pointed to the chairs. Martha looked at the Doctor who nodded and they sat.

"Yes, I am the Master; they brought me back."

"Master," the Doctor said in wonderment.

The man smiled, "I like it when you call me by my name."

"Who is this?" Martha asked the Doctor, " and how did he see us, we're wearing the filters."

The man laughed, "I am the Master, a Time Lord like the Doctor."

"But I thought you were the only one," Martha said.

"Oh yes, he has delusions of grandeur. The Doctor – to save humanity from their ills, to care for them, make them better – what a load of crap."

"Anyway he is not the only one, I, too, am a Time Lord – the Master of all – to be served by all humanity."

"Okay but what about Harold Saxon?" Martha asked him.

"I made him up, I had to draw the Doctor out, make him stop ignoring me. So I terrorised your family Martha Jones; and it worked, better than I expected. The Doctor is in." He laughed.

"Where are my parents?" Martha asked him.

"They are fine, as fine as one can be in prison I suppose, don't worry; you'll be joining them soon."

"As for you, Doctor, I need the TARDIS. I need to make myself presentable."

"What does he mean presentable?" Martha asked

"Well the image he sent out of Harold Saxon, he needs to become that otherwise how will they vote for him?"

"Oh I'm not worried about the votes," Saxon told them. "I am going to win the elections; it's just that I don't want to be the old ugly British Prime Minister. I want to look young like you Doctor, to look like Harold Saxon," he pulled out a picture of Harold Saxon and put it next to his face – "this Harold Saxon."

But how could I have missed it, the Doctor wondered, the Master was always hypnotic but this is too much. I have been distracted, maybe I am tired, and maybe I am too old. I need to get back into the game, become me again.

The door opened and an armed man brought in Tish and Jack. "I saw your friends wondering around," Saxon told them, "and thought you might be missing them."

He walked out of the room. Jack immediately ran to the door, "it's no use," the Doctor told him.

"Who's that guy anyway?" Tish asked, "I saw him at the interview."

"Harold Saxon," the Doctor answered.

"No," Tish and Jack said together.

"It's him. He's going to somehow become the other Saxon," Martha explained.

"So Doctor, you know the Master, what does he want, why does he want to become Prime Minister?" Martha asked him.

"You heard him," the Doctor replied, "He wants power and slaves."

The door opened and Harold Saxon entered, "Doctor I need the TARDIS, where is it?" The Doctor didn't answer. The door was pushed open wider and Francine and Clive were brought in handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded with guns pointed at them.

"Where is the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked at Harold Saxon and then at Tish and Martha who were crying silently.

"Okay I will take you where it is, just let them go."

Saxon smiled, Francine and Clive were taken away. Martha, Tish, Jack and the Doctor were put into a van.

In the alley, the Doctor opened the TARDIS and Saxon stepped. "Yes," they heard him say. "At last I will look like myself."

He came out with the Doctor's severed hand in its container and then he told his men, "destroy this box and then arrest these criminals.

He walked away.

They stood and watched Harold Saxon walk away with the Doctor's hand.

He stopped, turned, laughed and said, "got you," in a singsong voice and the TARDIS disappeared into thin air.

They watched it go.

I'm stuck on the earth, the Doctor thought.

We're doomed, the others thought.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor told them to stand perfectly still. "With the Master gone they won't be able to see us, the perception filters will work now." They stood still and watched the men search for them. "They must have disappeared with the blue box, that was the last time I saw them," one man said.

The other man replied, "Who was that old guy anyway? Why does Harold Saxon want us to do everything he asks?"

"I wonder," another continued, "How did he find those guys? Every copper was looking for the children killers and the old guy helped Saxon locate them in hours."

"Well two less killers to think about is good in my books."

"Let's go, I'm hungry and it's a long way back to the base."

They got into the front of the van and the foursome ran into the back. They were tired and Martha and Tish slept most of the way while Jack and the Doctor came up with a plan.

They decided that they would separate and try to find out where the Master was and then try to get there and get the TARDIS back. The Doctor said he would deal with the Master; Time Lords took care of each especially now that there were only two remaining.

At the army base, the Doctor woke the girls up and told them the plan. Tish and Martha were going to follow the two men who had been driving; while Jack would try to find the highest commanding officer on the base. The Doctor had chosen to go to the control room.

Tish and Martha sat at a table near the two men; whose names they discovered were Bill and Henry. Bill was the younger one. The men ate for what seemed like a hundred years and finally Henry said he had to report. Martha went with him, while Tish stayed with Bill. Henry went to a room and picked up a phone, "I have an urgent message for Harold Saxon," he said.

"Authorisation Code 23AAW – Lieutenant Henry Pullman."

He listened for a while and then " we took care of them sir. They won't bother you again." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, I'm sure sir. The skinny white guy was there."

He listened and his face changed, " I wouldn't lie to you sir."

He hung up. I am dead, he thought, I lied to Saxon. Honestly how much trouble can two men and two girls cause?

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and left the room. Martha waited for a few minutes and made her way back to the Mess.

Tish was still sitting at the table. "Where's the guy?" Martha asked her. "He sat for a while and I swear he must have seen me because I thought I saw him smile at me and then he left with some guys. I decide not to follow in case he really had seen me."

They were still sitting when Bill returned. He stood in front of them smiled and said "I knew it." The girls stayed totally still. "I can see you, you know."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I can see you."

They looked at him, and looked around at the half empty room.

A guy from another table shouted, "Hey, Turner still missing your mama I see. Sitting by yourself won't send you home any sooner." The rest laughed. "I can't believe they can't see you," he Bill told them. He sat down.

"What's going on? Why does Saxon want you dead."

"It's complicated," Martha replied, "And we don't want you to get hurt." She smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone. I doubt they would believe me anyway, and I could help you. I know my way around here."

Meanwhile Jack had found the General and followed him to his quarters. The General made a phone call to his family talked to his wife and daughters; took a shower and prepared for bed. Jack waited for him to sleep and went back to the Mess.

The Doctor had had more luck, using the sonic screwdriver he was able to detect a greater energy source and discovered that the TARDIS was actually on the base. He was very elated and went to the room where it was being kept; however he was unable to get into it. The Master had changed the lock.

How could he change the lock, the Doctor wondered. He pointed the screwdriver at it but could not get it to open. He tried to listen in but could not here a sound. He walked around it; maybe I should get it out of here. Make a teleporting device. Think. He looked around the room, it had all the equipment he needed. He started to pick up stuff and then heard a noise; two men came into the room.

"The old guy gave us a key but we have failed to open the door. I guess we may have to call Harold Saxon," one said.

"Be my guest I am not calling Saxon unless we absolutely run out of options," his companion replied.

"I am tired," he first said, "we'll try again tomorrow if it fails, we'll call Saxon."

They left the room. Thank God for human procrastination, the Doctor thought. I'll have all the time I need.

He decided to go get the others.

He found them sitting in the empty Mess with the guy who had been in the van earlier. "What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Well he can see us," Tish said, "and he offered to help. His name is Bill Turner."

The Doctor looked at Bill, "you saw the girls?" he asked.

"I saw Tish," Bill replied.

Jack smiled, "of course, Doctor you can't blame the guy for noticing the girl."

"Anyway, we have to go," the Doctor told.

"Where?" Martha asked him.

"I found the TARDIS."

Martha was so happy, she hugged the Doctor. They laughed while the rest looked on.

The Doctor took Martha's hand and they went to the room where they had found the TARDIS.

"I have failed to open the TARDIS, luckily for me the man Saxon left with it have failed as well. They said they would try again tomorrow so we have until then to get it open and get out of here."

He showed them the components he needed and they make a machine looked like a walkman. He pressed it against the TARDIS door, and heard a noise. "It needs more power he told them."

He dismantled the machine and added a few more things and then tried it again. The door opened.

They walked in. "Hi, honey I'm home," he said.

He walked around and touched the controls while the rest at down.

"Now, where are we going?" Martha asked.

The Doctor asked Bill, "the old guy? Where does one find him? Have you ever seen Harold Saxon?"

"No," Bill replied, "only the top guys have seen him. As for the old guy, he comes here."

The Doctor set the coordinates, and they set off.

"But where are going?" Martha asked him.

"I don't know," he replied cheerfully, "the TARDIS is going to lead us to the Master."

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor walked to the door.

The Master stood outside the door. He smiled at the Doctor.

"You came."

"Of course."

"So what happens now?" Martha asked Jack.

He shook his head, "I guess we have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

Thank you for reading and keep reviewing.

I like The Pinky and the Brain, as you may have guessed.

Chapter Four

Harold Saxon stood waiting. I hope I didn't overestimate the Doctor, he thought to himself. Really he should be here by now.

Maybe I hid the TARDIS too well, maybe he's distracted probably that girl – those girls – probably he's back to showing off and ignoring me.

Being on earth has made me too human, I seek approval just like these poor earthlings well it's not too bad. I seek approval from the Doctor and he is brilliant.

He looked at his watch, well maybe not as brilliant as I thought. He really should be here now; I left breadcrumbs for him to follow. DOCTOR, he screamed silently, WHERE ARE YOU?

A thought occurred to him, that's so Scooby Doo.

I wonder if he's figured out what I've done. How clever I've been, he's going to be so proud when he stops being angry.

Lucy walked up and touched his shoulder. He turned to his wife, "Harry, I'm scared. Are you sure no one will find out?"She asked. He looked at her, she was wearing a green evening dress and she looked great. I really should have chosen a brighter wife. She really was foolish but she was pretty and he needed a pretty wife to complete his image. He pulled her into his arms, "Harry, did you hear what I said? The men must have guessed, they're all looking at me funny. Daddy and Mummy are also scared; they just called me and said that people are saying things about you."

"Lucy, I told I would take care of it. It's over; they are not a threat anymore." Lucy smiled; yes she remembered Harry had killed the three women who had brought her the information about him. "But are you sure they were the only ones? They could have told their friends." "They did tell their friends," he reminded her, "which is why I killed all three women instead of the one reporter."

They were standing there when the TARDIS arrived.

"You came," the Master said, and he smiled.

"Of course," the Doctor replied.

"Took you long enough Doctor, I was beginning to doubt your abilities."

The Doctor smiled a tight smile, "so here we are again."

"Yes," the Master was excited. "I wonder, have you figured it out yet?"

The Doctor scratched his head and said nothing.

"Oh, I really should make you guess," the Master told him, "but I'm too excited." He began to sing, "_The Pinky and the Brain, The Pinky and the Brain. One is a genius, the others insane. They're laboratory mice; they'll take over the world. They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain., brain brain nuff..."_

He turned to the Doctor, "I just love the cartoons on the telly. There are those with one chasing the other trying to kill him. Those with the mouse and the cat, is it Tom and Jerry. But the genius is the Pinky and the Brain. These two mice are trying to take over world and their ideas, oh. Pure genius."

"In case you're wondering. I'm the brain and you're Pinky, I'm the genius and you are insane." He laughed.

"So enough entertainment; it's time for work now. Have you figured it out yet?" the Doctor didn't reply.

"Have you met the wife yet?" the Master asked them. Martha and Jack were standing together while Tish and Bill stood a little way off.

He pulled Lucy to his side, "Wife, meet the people," "People, the wife – Mrs. Harold Saxon, Mrs. Prime Minister."

Lucy looked at them like she didn't even understand what was going on. "Do you think she's all there?" Martha asked Jack, "She looks a bit dazed." Jack laughed.

Harold Saxon turned to the Doctor. "Okay I understand you don't want to play, but what about your companions?" He walked to Bill and touched his shoulder, "young man are you ready to play?" Bill looked at the Master. The Master walked away and began to whistle and dance, then he began to count, "One, two and three." Bill fell to the ground. Tish screamed and they all ran to where he had fallen, apart from the Doctor, the Master and Lucy, who seemed to be hypnotised.

"What is wrong with him?" Tish asked Martha. Martha examined him, "Tish get the first aid box from the TARDIS." Tish run into the TARDIS while Martha continued to try and revive Bill.

"There's no pulse," she looked up at Tish. "He's dead." Tish run towards the Master and was about to hit him when Jack pulled her off him.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," he said.

"You killed a young innocent boy," Tish shouted at the Master.

"He wasn't innocent," the Master replied.

Tish was crying, "He's dead because of me. He's dead because he saw me. It's entirely my fault."

"No," the Doctor said, "the Master killed him."

"Why are you hurting these people?" he asked the Master.

"At last, if I had known that killing a few people who get you to talk to me I would have killed them a lot sooner," the Master replied. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"You changed the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Yes," the Master jumped up and down, "told you he wasn't as daft as he looked, or was it that he was cleverer than he looked."

"What do you mean he changed the TARDIS?" Martha asked him

"He turned it into a killing machine."

"What?" Tish asked, "so we're all going to die?"

"Yes, Letitia 'Tish' Jones, you are about to die," the Master said. "In fact you have about 4 may be 5 hours left."

"What? How?" Martha asked, "Doctor what is going on?"

"He turned the TARDIS into a killing machine. Everyone who has travelled with me is going to die, starting with the person who has spent the least amount of time travelling with me in the TARDIS in this case – Bill – then Tish and then -" he stopped.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked the Master.

"Let me see," he made as if he had a checklist. "I want the TARDIS to become a killing machine – check."

"I want all your companions to die – check," he stopped and looked at Bill's body then at Tish, "well almost."

"Really, that's what you want?"Martha asked him, "a killing machine, killing the Doctor's companions?"

"Have I made you angry Martha Jones?" he asked her, "what a perfect companion she is Doctor, outraged at wrongdoing. She's also trying to make the world better. Doctor, you and Miss Jones make the perfect couple. I only hope your concern won't be the death of you."

"What you really want is to make the TARDIS useless, you want to make it impossible for me to - "

"to make the world better," the Master interrupted, "yes."

"Well, am I the only one who thinks it's wrong for one man to have the ability to travel around in time and space changing events to suit him and whomever he may be travelling with at the moment? I think its wrong, why should he be able to go wherever he wants, why should he have a time machine?"

They were all looking at the Master in shock, "so all this because you're jealous of the Doctor?" Jack asked. "You accused them of murder, killed a young boy and countless other people no doubt, because you're jealous."

"Yes," the Master replied, "at least I'm man enough to admit it."

"So, what, you become Prime Minister to take the TARDIS?" Tish asked, "Pretend to hire me, all to get a box. It may be a time machine and all, but it's still a box, an old blue one at that."

"Hey," the Doctor said, "don't knock it. The TARDIS and all have seen each other through many hard times."

The Master looked at them like they were mad. Humans, they didn't get it. They called it a box, only a box. It was his ticket to getting whatever he wanted. With the Doctor out of commission he would do whatever he wanted, what better way to do what he wanted than by being Prime Minister of Great Britain.

"Doctor," Jack said, "we don't have a lot of time. Tish has a few hours and we don't know how much time the rest of us have."

Harold Saxon and Lucy left.

"We have to call the base and find out his parents' contact and tell them," Tish said.

"We'll do it when we return," the Doctor said.

They carried Bill into the TARDIS and the Doctor went to the controls. He looked at them and said, "We have to do something drastic."

"Drastic? How?" Martha asked.

"We have to go to the end of the universe, then we reset the TARDIS and maybe break the hold Master has on it," the Doctor said. He continued, "And I am sorry Martha, because the TARDIS is infected it may take hours," he gestured in Tish's direction; "I don't know if we'll make it."

Martha nodded, "you do what you can."

The journey to the end of the universe was taken in silence. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts.

I should have called Mom every day, Martha thought, Oh God, they are in prison. I hope they are still alive.

I wonder if my team is fine, Jack thought, I hope they are.

Tish was thinking, I am going to die. Well at least Martha is here with me. Her Doctor and Jack are not too bad either. I wonder if Mom is fine. She looked at Bill, poor Bill, all because he noticed me.

The Doctor looked at his companions. He wasn't worried about Jack, he would survive this. Poor Tish, I killed her as surely as though I poisoned her myself. Martha Jones, he remembered the hospital when they had met; she had trusted him even then. He could still see the belief and faith in her eyes, she still trusted him in spite of the way her parents had been treated and even in the face of death.

I should have treated her better, no, he thought, I should have taken her to nicer places. Meeting Shakespeare was good as was the Moon; although technically, I didn't take her there, but the New York trips. I should have taken her to better, more interesting places but now it's too late.

It was icy and bitterly cold at the end of the universe. Tish was feeling weak, so Martha stayed with her in the TARDIS while Jack and the Doctor went outside and worked on the TARDIS. They kept walking in and out with odds and ends until finally the Doctor said, "Tish hang on, we're almost there." Tish smiled weakly at him.

Martha held her sister's hand in hers and they reminisced about their childhood. They talked until finally Tish whispered, "I'm sorry, Martha." She smiled and then Martha felt her slip away.

"NO," she screamed, and began to shake Tish's body.

The Doctor and Jack ran into the TARDIS and found Martha crying. Jack came over and gently disentangled her from her sister and held her. She cried while the Doctor watched them.

This is why I never want to get attached, people leave, and people die.

He walked over to Jack and Martha and hugged Martha. Jack let go, and the Doctor and Martha held each other and they both cried.

I'm going to make this right, he thought, even if it's the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep reading.

Chapter Five

The Doctor held Martha until she was too exhausted to cry, and then he led her to her room where she fell unto the bed and promptly fell asleep. He went back to the control room and found that Jack had taken Tish and Bill to another room and made tea.

The Doctor looked murderous and Jack was sure that if the Master came in at that time, the Doctor would kill him or maybe take a shot at killing him.

"How much time do we have?"

The Doctor looked around the controls, "at least an hour until the TARDIS is ready for flight." Jack nodded and then said, "I'm sorry Doctor." "Me too," the Doctor replied. They stood silently for a while then Jack asked, "how is Martha?" The Doctor shook his head, "but she's sleeping now. She'll have a headache when she awakens but I hope she'll sleep until - "he stopped. "Don't worry Doctor, you can fix this. Besides you don't really have a choice, do you?"

Jack took the cups to the kitchen and the Doctor went to check on Martha. He sat on the bed next to her and looked at her. She was sleeping soundly. Martha, he thought, I'm sorrier than I can say. I should have known that the Master was a killer, I should have protected you. Better still I should have let you become a doctor, instead of taking you around. Martha turned and the Doctor stood up and left the room.

He went back and sat with Jack. They sat quietly together for a while and then as if he couldn't help himself the Doctor began to talk. "I met Martha at the hospital, you know. I checked myself in when I suspected some weird going-ons. A plasmavore had killed a princess and the Judoon were looking for it – her. We went to the Moon. She saved my life, without even knowing who I was and I decided to take her on a trip – one trip. We ended up going all over the place, finally I brought her home and here we are. She's dying Jack all because she saved my life on the Moon and I wanted to show off. Show off to a girl, Jack what kind of man am I?"

The Captain didn't reply knowing that the Doctor was just blowing off steam. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Suddenly something growled. They both turned and looked at each other and Jack put up his hands as if surrendering, "not me," he said. "Me neither," the Doctor said, "but what was - ?"

The growl became louder, then there was a belch, a loud long belch, and the TARDIS began to shake. "Hold on," the Doctor shouted above the noise. The TARDIS continued growling, groaning and belching all the while moving up and down and then sideways. This went on for about ten minutes and then it stopped.

The Doctor ran to the door and opened it. They were still at the end of the universe, "I guess the TARDIS is ready to fly again," he said.

Martha had not stirred and after checking on her the Doctor set coordinates for earth and they set off. They landed in the alley and the Doctor and Jack walked cautiously to the door.

It was night time.

They walked out and then they heard voices.

Bill and Henry were standing outside their truck. Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. "Somehow we managed to go back in time," the Doctor said. They hugged each other.

Tish and Martha were a little way off. When Jack and the Doctor saw them, they ran towards them. Jack picked Tish off the ground and twirled her round and round, the Doctor was hugging Martha and laughing, "You gave me quite a scare, Martha," he said softly. Martha looked at him and asked, "what did you say?" he shook his head.

"We have missed you ladies," Jack told them.

"Missed us? But we came here together, you guys just went towards the TARDIS and now you're back hugging us like we haven't seen each other in years. Is something the matter?"

"No," Jack told them, "absolutely nothing, just a guy thing," he smiled. Tish and Martha looked at them but said nothing.

The Doctor and Jack looked at themselves, "I guess they don't remember," the Doctor whispered to Jack.

The Master had watched them hug each other in silence but now he spoke, "I always knew you were a freak Doctor but this, this is crazy even for you. Anyway now I have the TARDIS I am going to get everything I ever wanted and - "

"NO," someone screamed.

They all turned and saw Lucy running towards the Master.

"Who is that?" Bill asked Henry.

"Harold Saxon's wife," he replied.

"What's she doing here?"

"Beats me, I guess we're about to find out."

Lucy ran towards the Master waving a knife. The Master was in the process of opening the TARDIS door but now he stopped. "What is the matter, my dear?" he asked her.

"You lied to me," she said hysterically, "you said that you would take care of my parents, but they just called me from some sort of prison." The Master didn't reply. "You killed the three women," Lucy continued. "You said you were just going to talk to Laura Hennings, but then when I called her today I was told that she and her two flat mates had died in an accident. You were the only person I told."

The Master looked at Lucy like she was crazy, "you foolish woman, I told you to stay at home. I told you that I would take care of everything."

"Why?" she asked him, "why should I listen to you. My agreement was with Harold Saxon but I haven't seen him since, instead I am stuck with you dirty, old man. You probably killed him as well."

The men who had been moving in to grab Lucy stopped and looked at the Master and Lucy. Lucy was crying while the Master looked at her and thought, I really should have found a brighter woman. Why did I choose beauty over brains? Lucy was really one of the stupidest people he had ever met.

"Stupid, you think I'm stupid" she shouted.

The Master didn't know he'd spoken aloud until he felt her knife cut his throat. Lucy stabbed him in the throat over and over until the men pulled her off. The Doctor ran to the Master and held him in his arms.

"Come on, regenerate," he told the Master.

The Master laughed, "What? So you can save me. I think not."

"We can travel together, see the world."

"No," the Master replied, "save humanity. No thanks, I don't want to save the world; I want the world to serve me."

The Doctor held him in his arms until he breathed his last.

Jack, Martha and Tish had watched in silence.

Someone must have called the police, because in few minutes the whole place was swarming with policemen. Martha walked over to one of them and asked about their parents. She was taken to the Detective Inspector in charge; as soon as he saw her you told her, "Miss Jones you are under arrest on suspicion of the kidnap and murder of the twelve children, if you would come with us. We have a few questions for you." The police had found the Doctor and they brought him and put him into the car as well. Tish and Jack watched them be put into the back of the police car. "Quick," Jack told Tish, "we have to follow them."

At the police station they were put in separate rooms for questioning. Martha sat in the room and looked around until a young man came in with a file. "So Martha Jones," he said, "can you tell us when and where you met Dr. Smith?"

"I am a medical student doing my internship at the Royal Hope Hospital, I met the Doctor when he was admitted there as a patient."

"Oh yes," the policeman interrupted, "the infamous Moon fiasco."

"Yes," Martha agreed.

"After which he somehow convinced you to go on a killing spree."

"No, as I told you before, we didn't kill anyone."

The man shook his head, "we have witnesses who saw you drive up to the children and take them off in the blue box – where is it, by the way? You took the children and killed them, dumped their bodies on the roadside."

Martha told him, "You said that this was in Birmingham right? I haven't been there this year, let alone this week."

Behind the glass, the woman listening into the interview said to the other occupant of the room, "Tom, I don't think she did it. She's telling the truth and obviously doesn't have details on how the children were killed, she wasn't even sure about their sexes and the fact that they weren't in uniform. She seems totally clueless. Tom smiled at her, "maybe she's a very good liar."

The policeman asked Martha, "so when exactly did you start travelling with this Doctor?"

Martha looked at him like he was a total idiot, "after Leo's party, my brother Leo, the Doctor was waiting for me and he offered to take me travelling with him?"

The man was skeptical, "a total stranger – supposedly one who had saved you life on the Moon – asks you to go travelling with him and you agreed?"

In another room, the Doctor was answering some questions of his own; "so Martha Jones somehow convinced you to kidnap and kill children."

The Doctor looked at the woman like she was mad, "as if we could kill anyone."

The woman continued, "It won't be the first time a beautiful woman convinced a man to do things against his will."

The Doctor looked as if to say, beautiful? He thought about it Martha wasn't bad looking. I mean Shakespeare had certainly reacted to her presence, even that silly boy in New York, even Jack although Jack liked everyone. The Doctor could honestly say he had never though it about her looks, but now that they mentioned it, the Joneses were lookers. Martha Jones was beautiful; probably she could convince a man to do things against his will. Who was he kidding he had taken her around to impress her, he'd even kissed her – he'd made up theories but he'd still kissed her.

He was brought back to earth by the policewoman asking, "So did she convince you? Or you somehow convinced her?"

He was saved from answering when a policeman burst into the room and whispered something to the woman.

The lab tech walked up to the Detective Inspector, "the CCTV videos have come in."

They went to a room and watched it. They saw two men – big, bald with tattoos - walk up to the children and force them to enter a blue van. The van drove off screen; it was picked up traffic cameras. The van was picked up by traffic cameras a few hours later and this time the men returned to the building and removed some clothes which they threw into the skip.

The DI and the sergeants had watched it in silence and then one spoke, "aren't those the men who said they witnessed the kidnapping and murder?"

"Yes," another replied.

"Why would try to pin it on Jones and Smith?"

The men had been asked to the station earlier to identify the suspects. "We still have them here, don't we? Let's ask them?"

One of the sergeants went to get men.

The DI went and told Martha and the Doctor that they were free to go. Clive and Francine were also released.

"I hope you are going to release a retraction on TV," Francine told them; "you put our names and the Doctor's picture on TV."

They promised that the next News bulletin would have that story.

They found Tish and jack waiting for them outside the station.

"I thought we would have to break in somehow and rescue you," Jack told them.

"How did you convince them of the truth?" Tish asked.

Martha related the whole story, "sounds crazy," Tish said after she heard it all.

"But why would those two men say they saw you do it? Why come to the station, I mean they had gotten away with kidnap and murder?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe they wanted to be famous," Martha said, "anyway whatever the reason it's good they came."

"Let's go home," Francine told them.

As they headed for a taxi Jack received a phone call, after listening for a while he turned to them, "I'm sorry but I have to go," he smiled at the elder Jones, hugged Tish and Martha, shook the Doctor's hand and saluted them. "My people have missed me, and I must admit I've missed them too. Although I would not have missed this for the world." The Doctor walked with Jack and they spoke to each other, after that Jack waved and ran off.

Clive found a taxi and they began to pile in, Martha was the last to enter and she turned to the Doctor who was making no move to follow suit. She whispered something to Tish and her parents and then got out of the taxi.

"Martha, you need to go with your parents," he told her.

Martha nodded and said, "I guess this is really goodbye, Doctor"

He scratched his head and nodded, "yeah, I would seen you home but ah, I have to take care of the Master's body and - "

Martha interrupted him, "Doctor I understand. You said one trip and you took me all over the place, even to the end of the universe."

"You remember, I wondered if you would"

"Yes," she replied, "I hope Tish doesn't though. But want I meant to say was thanks. Thank you Doctor." She smiled at him and hugged him and then turned and entered the taxi.

The Doctor watched them leave and then walked back to where they had left the TARDIS and left.

A few days later, Tish went by Martha's apartment after Martha's shift.

"I had this dream you know, like I was dying. Somehow the Doctor saved my life. Weird huh?"

"Yes," Martha agreed.

"So has he called?" Tish asked her.

"No," Martha replied, "he doesn't have my number. But I really didn't expect him to. I mean he said he would take me for one trip and instead I met Shakespeare, went to New New York, Old New York. So it was more than one trip."

"What do you mean you met Shakespeare?" Tish asked.

Martha told her about the Carrionites and the face of Boe, the Daleks, but mostly the Doctor.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but at least I met him, right? I may never have met him."

Tish nodded. "What about Jack, heard from him?"

"Yes," Jack had been calling her every day. He'd even asked her to work for him, when she qualified. "I think you'd be a great addition to our team."

"He called me too," Tish told her.

Martha was sitting in her room after Tish had left.

I better get ready for tomorrow, she thought to herself. It was going to be a long day; they had surgical work and was assisting the Professor.

She continued sitting while thinking to herself, get up Martha get up. This is your life; you are not getting another one, get up.

She walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

The Doctor was sitting there drinking from a cup.

"Took you long enough, I thought I would have to sit here until morning, or worse come into your room and wake you up"

"But? What are you doing here?" she asked him

"What do you think?"

She looked at him.

"Okay I know, I know. I've missed you Martha Jones."

"Really?" she was starting to smile, "I'll have you know that I've been too busy with my life to spare you a thought mister." She smiled widely and pulled him in for a hug.

He carried her off the ground.

That was easy, the Doctor thought to himself. She didn't even scold me, now to convince her to come with me.

"Martha," he began.

The end

What do you think? Please read and review.

I really like Tish so she couldn't stay dead for long.

I hope you like it.


End file.
